


Traitor Of The Crown

by L_C_Weary



Series: Loan's Captive Prince Month [21]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst, Execution, Gen, POV Vannes (Captive Prince), The Regent as a Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Weary/pseuds/L_C_Weary
Summary: The execution of Nicaise.(10-Year Anniversary Captive Prince Month, Day 21, Prompt: Love)





	Traitor Of The Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Teeny-tiny one. Love, because Nicaise loves Laurent in his stupidly loyal way. It's almost connected.
> 
> Not first language. No beta. You can figure the rest.

"He doesn't mean it like that." The boy was crying. Vannes saw a lot of awful things in that court but this started to be the worst of them.

The boy, Nicaise, was kneeling in front of the Regent, making everyone even more aware where the power lay. Silk dress crumpled on him, paint smudged by his own tears. Begging for the true king.

"He would never betray you," the boy said breath hitching, trying to hit a calmer tone. He wanted to make his  _lover_  see his truth.

The Regent smiled, it was disgusting. Vannes decided he hated everything about this.

"He cares for you, for the country," the boy said softly. He was begging now with the energy he had left. "You know he does. He's just confused, everyone makes mistakes." His was out of breath, he was out of sentences. It was over, Vannes knew as she looked over to the throne. To the monster that was occupying the throne. A man was so sure of himself. He was regarding the kid, his own child-lover like he was nothing more than a bug, annoying him. Someone he could be superior to.

"His betrayed the country and everyone who takes his side commits the same crime. Think again what you have to say about him." It was almost paternal. Vannes knew herself as a woman of high tolerance and she was on the verge of vomiting.

It was visible as the boy thought it through, swallowing, breathing almost evening. He put his hands on his thighs, submission written on him, but the Regent clearly knew him better.

"Take it back," he ordered. The boy didn't open his mouth. It was not outright defiance yet it was clear what he thought. He knew, Vannes realized, the coldness of it hitting her. The boy knew what he just did.

"Kill the traitor." The soldiers moved, the only voice was the metal clash of a sword being drawn.

"Fuck you," the boy screamed out as they started to drag him away from the throne. "You were never a king! It's Laurent. Laurent is the legitimate king. He will come back and kill you! He will be the best king of Vere, best king of all the time, you hear me? Your name won't even be remembered! He will kill you, gut you out, he will win, he will-"

Vannes turned away, a blinked tears out of her eyes. This was not just about politics anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to write angst, could you tell?
> 
> (Find me on [tumblr](http://answermywearyquery.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
